ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эйша (собака)
Эйша (Аsia) - cобака породы французский бульдог. Гаге подарили ее в апреле 2014 года. Ее кличка BATPIG. Галерея Table 4-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(27 апреля, 2014) 4-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(30 апреля, 2014) 4-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg 4-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg|(1 мая, 2014) 5-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(3 мая, 2014) 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(6 мая, 2014) 5-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(8 мая, 2014) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg 5-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(9 мая, 2014) 5-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(11 мая, 2014) 5-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 002.jpg|(13 мая, 2014) 5-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(13 мая, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(14 мая, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(16 мая, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg|(17 мая, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(18 мая, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg 5-18-14 Backstage at Quicken Loans Arena in Ohio 001.jpg 5-19-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(19 мая, 2014) 5-19-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(20 мая, 2014) 5-20-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(21 мая, 2014) 5-21-14 Twitpic 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 001.jpg|(22 мая, 2014) 5-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(23 мая, 2014) 5-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(26 мая, 2014) 5-26-14 Leaving the Rexall Place in Edmonton 001.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(27 мая, 2014) 5-27-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 005.jpg 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(29 мая, 2014) 5-29-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-29-14 Leaving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpg 5-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(30 мая, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(1 июня, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(2 июня, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(3 июня, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-4-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(4 июня, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(6 июня, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-6-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(7 июня, 2014) 6-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-8-14 Out in NYC 002.JPEG|(8 июня, 2014) 6-8-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(9 июня, 2014) 6-10-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(10 июня, 2014) 6-10-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(11 июня, 2014) 6-11-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG|(12 июня, 2014) 6-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-13-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(13 июня, 2014) 6-13-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(14 июня, 2014) 6-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(15 июня, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(18 июня, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(19 июня, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-19-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(20 июня, 2014) 6-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(22 июня, 2014) 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(24 июня, 2014) 6-24-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-25-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(25 июня, 2014) 6-25-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-25-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg 6-26-14 Leaving the Marcus Amphitheater in Wisconsin 001.jpg|(26 июня, 2014) 6-28-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(28 июня, 2014) 6-28-14 Leaving the Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City 001.jpg 6-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(29 июня, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(30 июня, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(2 июля, 2014) 7-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(3 июля, 2014) 7-4-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(4 июля, 2014) 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-5-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(5 июля, 2014) 7-5-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-7-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(7 июля, 2014) 7-7-14 Instagram 005.jpg 7-7-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-6-14 Arriving at I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(8 июля, 2014) 7-8-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-9-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(9 июля, 2014) 7-10-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(10 июля, 2014) 7-11-14 Heading at United Center in Chicago 001.jpg|(11 июля, 2014) 7-16-14 Arriving at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpeg|(16 июля, 2014) 7-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(17 июля, 2014) 7-17-14 Instagram 003.jpg 7-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(18 июля, 2014) 7-18-14 Instagram 005.jpg 7-18-14 Out and about in Montana 001.jpg 7-19-14_Instagram_001.jpg|19 июля Категория:Животные